2007-10-05 - More Than Meets the Eye I
You scan your surroundings ... SPACE READOUT Location: Outskirts of the Corellian System The stars here are not as brilliant as they are in the depths of the Core, but they are still more dense than anywhere along the Outer Rim. The sharp blue-white of Corellia's sun stands as a beacon leading further into the system, and several orderly lanes of starships follow the path passed the barren binary planets marking the boundary of Corellian space. Ships: Elysium CR95, Republic Transit Gamma II TLS SPACE - Outskirts of the Corellian System: Elysium Coming out hyperspace too close to the system, Tuil frowns and realizes he still has a lot to learn about commanding a spaceship. Requesting the crewers of Tarkin's vessel to steer the gunship back out into the designated space lane, Tuil looks out the viewscreen at the Corellian star in the distance. Indeed, Tuil does have a lot to learn. But that's all right. Tarkin and his Jedi friend aren't around to look over his shoulder with their sharp, critical eyes. The last orders from the imposing Tarkin were that he and the once-Jedi were not be disturbed. Important matters to discuss, it would seem. The crew have taken to listening to Tuil, though they do have something of a critical eye for his work. SPACE - Outskirts of the Corellian System: The Plague If the Elysium has come out of hyperspace too close to the system, The Plague has come out of hyperspace too far from it. Appearing with jarring abruptness, the tiny Unaani starfighter falls from an enlongated streak into a blunt dot of durasteel on the outskirts of Corellian space... and there it lingers, sublight engines for the moment idle. One of the technicians manning the Elysium's sizable bridge places a hand on his earpiece and frowns. He adjusts a pair of dials, and then turns to Tuil. "Ahem. We're picking up a transmission. It's fairly weak. It appears to be a type II distress signal." Tuil turns and looks at the technician. He frowns and says, "We will respond to it if no one else answers. Are we the only ship in the area?" The technician looks down at his equpiment and punches a couple of buttons. "No. There's a Republic shuttle in sector five. Telos class, by the look of it. It appears to be on its way to Corellia, but mass reading indicate that it could take on additional passengers. Would you like to open a channel to the pilot?" Tuil nods. "Yeah, let's do that." He turns towards the helm and calls as well, "And swing us around, put us on an intercept vector. We'll close in and offer what assistance we can. I doubt the Jedi would mind doing our good deed for the day." The technician nods and punches a couple of buttons. "You're clear on a channel to the shuttle." SPACE - Outskirts of the Corellian System: The Plague tries to startup, but its sublight engines only sputter. The small fighter begins to drift in a lazy, directionless helix. SPACE - Outskirts of the Corellian System: Elysium "Republic shuttle, this is CR95 Elysium, Lieutenant Lindo of the Republic Navy. Please respond." Tuil speaks and then waits to see what the pilot will say. He looks to the technician, brow furrowed. SPACE - Outskirts of the Corellian System: Republic Transit Gamma II " CR95 Elysium, this is Shuttle Gamma II flyin' under Corellian colors. You need somethin'?" SPACE - Outskirts of the Corellian System: Elysium "Affirmative, Shuttle Gamma II. We are reading a distress signal and request your assistance." SPACE - Outskirts of the Corellian System: Republic Transit Gamma II " Oh, sh-- ... Distress signal? You gotta be kidding me. Where are the CorSec rescue ships when you need 'em? ... Fine." The technicial looks up to Tuil again, seemingly pleased that the Corellian ship will be doing the dirty work. Although they have been taking Tuil's orders, there seems to be a bit of chafing under being pulled about by a Naval officer. "Shall I transmit the coordinates of the disabled vessel? It's a Nubian Class Unaani Stinger." Tuil frowns and then gives the go-ahead nod. "A Stinger though? We'd better angle the deflector shields as we head that way. A single snubfighter like that..." SPACE - Outskirts of the Corellian System: Elysium "Gamma II, we read you and will assist. Please remain on this frequency." The technicial chuckles, "There's nothing to worry about, _sir_. The ship has an energy reading of 5%." "Well, I don't want to bend your master's pretty ship while I'm watching over her." Tuil chuckles mirthlessly. The technician shrugs and nods to the engineer at deflector control. The young man rubs his chin and nods, looking over the control and back at Tuil. "Angling deflector shields. Hey, this is pretty neat. I don't think I've had to angle the deflector shields before... wow, would you look at that. It opens a big old hole in our rear. Not too much, now... heh heh. They teach you to order people to do stuff like this in the Navy? I thought it was all swabbing decks and polishing hand-rails." SPACE - Outskirts of the Corellian System: Republic Transit Gamma II drifts closer to The Plague, maneuvering its boxy body on a gradual-approach spiral. Its sublight engines glow a little more brightly as it adjusts its approach vector. "Elysium, we're moving closer. What now?" SPACE - Outskirts of the Corellian System: The Plague suddenly lights sublight engines. They roar to life and the snubfighter banks along the flank of Gamma II's flank. Laser cannons in the nose of the snubfighter light up in a quick volley of rabid fire across the shuttle's bow. " Now you lower your shields and prepare for boarding, Corellian trash-heap. Ha ha!" a gruff voice chortles over the com frequency, "Unless you want me to laser you and your pretty passengers out of the sky." There's another bout of crackling, "And Elysium-- thanks for the help-- but before you come close take a good reading on my torpedo banks. Navy scum. You come within turbo-laser range, and you'll have pod full of dead civies on your hands." SPACE: The Plague fires its 2 Laser Cannons at Republic Transit Gamma II but misses it. SPACE - Outskirts of the Corellian System: Elysium maneuvers slowly behind the shuttle towards the snubfighter. "What's this?!" The com cuts out. Tuil looks at the techs on the bridge agitatedly and calls, "Quick, fire lasers!" "Uhhhh," the technician says, "It looks like the snubfighter's power readings are backup to 100%, sir." The gunner looks up, surprised, "Sir? Turbolasers? What about his threat?" The first technician looks up, "He's not lying, sir. Scans reveal a torpedo compliment. You want us to open fire anyway?" Tuil looks at the technician and the gunner and thinks fast. "We can disable him before he has time to fire again! Those Stingers are pretty, but they're also made out of foil and wire! Fire the damned turbolasers!" SPACE - Outskirts of the Corellian System: Elysium comes to life as its sublight engines ignite. The gunship shoots forward quick and as it nears the snubfighter, its turbolasers open up for a full sweep. SPACE: You target The Plague with Elysium's turbo lasers. SPACE: Elysium opens fire with its Turbo Laser Batteries. 3 Turbo Lasers fire at The Plague for 2 hits, critically damaging it. You scan your surroundings ... SPACE READOUT Location: Outskirts of the Corellian System The stars here are not as brilliant as they are in the depths of the Core, but they are still more dense than anywhere along the Outer Rim. The sharp blue-white of Corellia's sun stands as a beacon leading further into the system, and several orderly lanes of starships follow the path passed the barren binary planets marking the boundary of Corellian space. Ships: The Plague UNA mauled, Elysium CR95, Republic Transit Gamma II TLS Tuil grins as the turbolasers hit home. "Good shooting!" SPACE - Outskirts of the Corellian System: The Plague "Holy ... " comes the gruff voice over the comsystem. The Plague wobbles suddenly in its path as two pairs of the heavy turbolaser blasts strike it across the bow. Sparks flie from the fore of the fighter, and reactive gas vents from a side cable. "You Navy Ahhhhhh! Sonofa! You think I'm joking?!" the gruff voice screams. Desperately, the ship swings about, punching up its thrust. The gas comes out in a wider stream from the internal pressure, but the Stinger swings about to face the shuttle and a blue torpedo blast issues forth from the launcher. SPACE: The Plague launches a Proton Torpedo at Republic Transit Gamma II but misses it. The gunner punches in the commands and huge laser bolts streak across the porthole, lancing into space. A pair of blasts go off into space, but the other two hit the Stiner. Sparks flie from the craft, and it wobbles heavily in its path. "Direct hit, sir," the gunner says. The technician looks up from his readouts, "The Stinger is firing torpedoes!" As the blue streak whips passed the shuttle harmlessly, and the pilot wobbles the roll of the Elysium to easily avoid the wild torpedo. Tuil's fist clench as the Stinger acts on its threat, but with the miss, he looks relieved. "Can we tractor him in and take him into custody?" The technician looks up from his equipment, "I'll try to get a lock on him, sir." SPACE: You target The Plague with Elysium's tractor beam system. SPACE: Elysium trains its Tractor Beam on The Plague and reels it helplessly into its docking bay. SPACE - Outskirts of the Corellian System: Elysium swings around and its tractor beam fires up and locks onto the Stinger fighter! It's a firm lock and the snubfighter is reeled in! "Tractor lock achieved, sir. He'll be in the main docking bay, then," the technician says. Tuil feels for his blaster and then heads for the repulsorlift. "I'll be in the docking bay! Thank the shuttle for its assistance and tell the captain Lieutenant Lindo owes him for his trouble!" SPACE - Outskirts of the Corellian System: Republic Transit Gamma II A different voice, younger and smoother: "Hey! Open your docking bay and let us onboard. That bastard tried to kill us!" SPACE - Outskirts of the Corellian System: Elysium "Sorry about that, Gamma II. Lieutenant Lindo has left the bridge. This isn't a Navy vessel. I can't open the docking bay for you. This is a private vessel," the technician says, looking over his shoulder at Tuil as the young Officer heads for the turbolift. You take the repulsorlift to the Light Hangar. Elysium: Light Hangar Players: Tuil, Pavaan Hor Things: The Plague ship, Hyperion ship Obvious exits: 1 to Cargo Corridor. 3 to Captain's Cabin. 4 to Bridge. Pavaan has one leg out of his fighter, and a large carbin in his hand by the time Tuil gets down to the hangar. He does not look happy, and a broad sneer gets uglier when he sees the young man's Navy Uniform. "Sonofabitch," he growls, and opens fire on Tuil almost as soon as the repulsorlift doors are open. COMBAT: Pavaan Hor fires his BlasTech E10 Carbine at Tuil! COMBAT: Tuil tries to dodge, but Pavaan Hor's blaster bolt hits and seriously wounds him. Tuil pulls out his blaster as the repulsorlift heads down to the hanger bay. As the doors slide open, Tuil is caught by the pilot's blaster bolt which hits him in the shoulder and spins him around. Bracing now against the back wall of the lift and to the side, he gets off a shot of his own. COMBAT: You fire your BlasTech NO1 Officer's Pistol at Pavaan Hor! COMBAT: Pavaan Hor raises his BlasTech E10 Carbine to fire, but Tuil's blaster bolt hits and lightly wounds him.. There's murder in the space pirate's eye, and as soon as Tuil appears from his shelter long enough to fire the clunky carbine is lifted to give some surpressing fire. Unfortunately for the priate, he's not fast enough, and Tuil's blaster shot his his shoulder. "Argh!" Pavaan hisses. He tumbles out of his fighter, landing his stomach on the deck of the hangar and cupping his carbine in two meaty hands. "Take this, Republic pusbag!" the pirate screams, and squeezes off another shot. *BWAK* COMBAT: Pavaan Hor fires his BlasTech E10 Carbine at Tuil! COMBAT: Tuil shoots at Pavaan Hor with his BlasTech NO1 Officer's Pistol, disrupting his attack but missing him. As the pilot falls and hits the deck, Tuil takes aim and tries to score another hit. He misses badly, but it's enough for now as he squeezes off another blaster bolt, better aimed this time he hopes! COMBAT: You fire your BlasTech NO1 Officer's Pistol at Pavaan Hor! COMBAT: Pavaan Hor raises his BlasTech E10 Carbine to fire, but Tuil's blaster bolt hits and maims him.. As Tuil returns fire too quickly for Pavaan to respond, the Pirate is forced to roll behind the landing strut of his fighter, distrupting his second shot at the Officer. But, unfortunately for him, he rolls a bit too far, and the Officer's blaster bolt hits him in the opposite side of the first hit. "Arrgggggggh!" the pirate screams, and draws in a ragged breath, only able to scoot himself completely behind the strut for cover. There's a ragged sound of coughing, and the clanking of a heavy plate from behind the strut. Tuil hears the cry and he collects himself to investigate. Favoring his left side and with his right arm with his blaster at the ready, the pale officer steps clear of the lift and approaches across the hanger deck. Suddenly, a sharp blue light spills out from the underside of the Stinger. There's a ragged, coughing laugh, and the pirate makes a run for the far wall of escape pods-- though it's not much of a run as he limps along, nearly dragging his carbine behind him. "Suck on this, Navy bastard," he says hoarsely. Tuil lifts his blaster and takes aim as best he can, his arm quivering. "Suck on /this/..." COMBAT: You fire your BlasTech NO1 Officer's Pistol at Pavaan Hor! COMBAT: Pavaan Hor raises his BlasTech E10 Carbine to fire, but Tuil's blaster bolt hits and seriously wounds him. Pavaan Hor collapses, critically injured.. Pavaan tries to raise his carbine, but he's obviously moving too slow. The last blaster bolt hits him in the leg, and he stumbles, blood dribbling from his mouth. Yet, he's just stumbled into an escape pod. The carbine clatters from his hand, and lands on the deck of the hangar. With his last bit of strength, the pirate punches the escape button. ESCAPE: Pavaan Hor manages an interstellar +escape to Corellia! Pavaan Hor has left. The pilot is gone, but his ship remains. Remembering the blue light, Tuil pushes aside his happiness at his first encounter with danger and he stumbles forward towards the second Stinger in the bay. Ducking down, he sets aside his blaster and looks around the strut for what may be ticking down to zero. Unfortunately, nothing is visibly ticking down to zero. That distinctive blue light is coming from the sublight thrust of a torpedo, still locked into its moorings in the Stinger. The warhead looks to be active. Hell, the warhead could go off at any moment, or at the slightest jarring! Tuil's mouth opens, but he says nothing. For just a moment, he hesitates, but then he rolls clear and gets to his feet as best he can. Stumbling to the nearest console, he keys the ship's intercom and speaks rapidly, "Bridge! This is Lindo in the hanger bay! Tracter out that snubfighter NOW!" There is barely a second's delay before the tractor device overhead whirs to life. The snubfighter is suddenly repulsed, and swings out of the docking bay. No sooner is it clear of the docking bay and free in space than it explodes, sending pieces of debris and a major shockwave towards the vessel. The corvette shudders under the impact... The comlink crackles, "Tuil! Get up here! I can't believe you broke the ship! What the hell is going on down there?" Continued in More Than Meets the Eye II. Category:October 2007 RP Logs Category:Chapter I